Three Weeks
by ThePoorDidntWantThisOne
Summary: Poor Captain von Trapp, can't seem to get a moment alone with his fiancee...so he creates one.
1. Chapter 1

_I really did make a concerted effort to write a serious epic SOM story fraught with historically accurate danger, heaps of angst, and romance galore...instead this happened._

Three weeks ago he asked her to be his wife. She said yes. He'd enjoyed a few of her kisses in the gazebo and was content to keep them mostly chaste, mindful of her formerly cloistered innocence. Until she'd sucked at his bottom lip and pulled him in closer, by the lapels, and he realized he was the naive one. That had been... _delicious._ He gave an involuntary shiver. The discovery that his previously wimple clad fiancee was absolutely unrepressed was maddening. Carried away by her enthusiasm he had been sliding his hands around to her backside when a chuckling Max had appeared, cigar in hand to interrupt them with his congratulations. _Bastard_.

That was _three_ _weeks_ ago. A certain sour faced Sister Euphegenia had shown up at his door practically before breakfast the next day and glued herself to Maria's side. It was the only way the Reverend Mother would let her remain at the villa and he made the sacrifice, _for the children..._ Two days later the parade of "friends" and family had started. _True friends would have stayed the hell away…_

Wedding plans and dress fittings and he couldn't imagine what else flooded his home and drown out any opportunities to see her. Other than a few passing touches, a stolen kiss or two, and holding hands like a green lad, he'd not properly touched his fiancée in an eternity. At least not alone.

The other afternoon on the terrace he caught himself feeling irrationally jealous of Gretl as she sat snuggled in Maria's lap. _He wouldn't even fit..._ The thought of a more adult version involving Maria in _his_ lap crossed his mind and he found he had to wander over to the railing to cool off. Glancing back he caught the disapproving look from Sister Euphegenia who seemed to be able to read his thoughts. She cocked an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips, oh, she knew all right. He blushed like a school boy and had no trouble keeping his thoughts on track for the remainder of the evening.

He thought perhaps the engagement had opened the floodgates on his carefully controlled self. But if Georg was honest with himself, he knew they had started to crack well before he had ever promised himself to her. She might have claimed to have loved him from the moment he blew his whistle but she had his undivided attention from the moment he found her in the forbidden room with her ghostly partner. He had been shocked by her youth, her beauty, her boldness. Upon his return from Vienna his condition had worsened from intrigue to outright lust. Even as he fumed about how she dared to speak to him about his children he was cataloging the formidable blue of her eyes, the swell of her hips, the water droplets skipping down her neck.

The navy man in him should have known, the infiltration of his ballroom was only the first volley of her attack. In a matter of weeks she would destroy his defenses and lay bare his heart, but still he felt like the victor.

In him she had found a place to belong after a lifetime of searching. And in her he had found the love he'd thought was lost forever and the passion he'd never hoped to experience again. He was more than grateful for the chance to love so deeply a second time. He simply longed to show her how much, even if he had to wait. And wait.

Naturally, as soon as he had resolved himself to a horrifyingly chaste courtship, Maria and the ever present Sister Euphegenia, had walked by the open door of the library and she had tossed him a sassy little wink over her shoulder. She was _killing_ him.

During dinner he could hardly eat without watching her fork touch her mouth. It was incredibly erotic. _He would starve before the wedding at this rate_. And it left him making excuses to be the last one up from the table while he waited for his body to stop acting nineteen again. Three nights ago as he sat at the table, alone, Max had walked back into the room and dropped an ice bag onto the table, clapped him on the back and called over his shoulder, "Looked as though you could use this," his laughter following him down the hallways. Georg felt himself flush. He was supposed to be beyond this at his age. She was just so, _tempting_.

But the nights were the absolute worst. Lying awake knowing she was just the other side of the house. Tossing and twisting into sleep and dreaming of feeling her gorgeous skin all over his, learning her body with his teeth and tongue, sliding into her as he whispered all ways he was going to take her apart. Waking up with his hand on his length and coming with a shout. He was a walking hormonal disaster.

He shoved the blueprints away and got up from his desk. He shot the cuff on his left hand and glanced at his watch. A quarter after four, plenty late enough in the day for a bloody _celibate_ man to have a drink he sorely needed. As he poured he heard singing in the hallway. _Her_ singing. Sloshing the decanter in his rush to open the door, he found her just passing it. Alone. Without thinking he grabbed her arm and yanked her into the room shutting the door on her yelp of surprise.

"Georg?" she asked, her back bumping against the heavy door as she heard the snick of the lock.

"Yes," he he said as he fenced her in with his arms, palms pressing against the door on either side of her head. His heart was racing as he watched her, unsure where to touch first, he was so spoiled for choice. She cocked an eyebrow at him ever so coolly in question, but he could see her pulse racing at her throat as she watched him with pupils blown wide. Still he took his time, just suspending them, close enough to feel her breathe against his mouth but not touching.

She licked her lower lip before asking, "Darling, are you quite all...?"

"Yes," he murmured, his low voice soaked with the anticipation of pleasure rushing across his body. "All the answers are yes", he smirked just before he kissed the corner of her mouth. "Yes, I have missed you," as he kissed her jaw. "Yes, I know we shouldn't be here alone," he whispered into the shell of her ear just before he flicked his tongue against it. "Yes, I just want a few minutes alone to touch you," he murmured as he swept kisses down her neck.

He drew his hands down from the door and traced his thumbs across her collarbones. Georg pulled back to look into her eyes. They were closed, her head rested against the door and her mouth...

He never finished his thoughts he simply slid his fingers into her hair and drew her into his kiss. Pressing his whole body fully against hers, he let out a soft moan, feeling her lithe body against his was almost like relief. He could feel her quickly getting over the shock of being pulled through his door as she began responding to his kisses. Her hands were sliding inside his jacket and up under the lapels. Then she pushed and he took the hint to shrug it off his shoulders. He heard her hum of approval as she slipped her hands over the muscles of his back dragging her fingertips down to rest at the small of his back. He felt her apply a little pressure to bring them back together and then she rested her hands on either side of his hips, holding him against her.

The kisses deepened...oh Lord she was a quick learner, already using what they experienced together in the gazebo against him. Licking across her bottom lip, he trailed his fingertips down her bare arms and then swept them up her waist pausing on her ribcage. Feeling her heart hammer under his thumbs. He drew back as he realized he'd been about to push this further than he'd intended, well, at least today.

He shrugged sheepishly at her, "Hello, love," he drawled, briefly leaning his forehead against hers. She grinned back.

"I apologize if I was too rough. I just..." Georg trailed off as he rubbed a thumb across her swollen lower lip. "I only wanted, oh...mm," she was nipping the tip of his thumb. She gently encircled his wrist and held his hand in place as she looked right into his eyes and licked across sensitive pad. When she curiously sucked the tip into her mouth he felt his control slip as his mind supplied him hazier images of her on her knees before him. He felt his eyes close with pleasure as his body realized a connection between his hands and his hips and he pushed his thumb just a bit deeper into her mouth. Panting, he pulled his hand away and rested it along her neck, his thumb stroking her jawbone. He looked into her eyes. He needed her to see how badly he wanted her. Give her the chance to pull back if need be. But she met his gaze without fear, only echoing heat. Bringing his other hand up to cradle her face he mumbled to her but wasn't sure he was making sense.

"I'm sorry," he whispered kissing her cheek, "...but I have to...want to kiss you," he pulled her mouth onto his, "...everywhere," and kissed her much harder than he had ever before. Sucking, nipping, rubbing his tongue against hers. He was starting to feel any finesse he had give way to the desperate craving he could feel breaking over him and spilling onto her. In between kisses he noticed her scent, a bit like crushed grass and spearmint and wasn't it just the perfect perfume for her. Something natural and a bit wild. He was enjoying rubbing his nose along her neck, finding her soft skin calming, until she tugged impatiently and brought his mouth back to hers for another taste.

He slipped his hands down to palm her breasts and she made the slightest moan. _Oh God_ , if it wasn't the sexiest sound he'd ever heard. He trapped her nipples between his index and middle fingers and gave a squeeze, rewarded by the sound of her muffled moan into his mouth. He splayed his long fingers and let just the palms of his hands caress her through the fabric if her dress before he drug his fingertips down both breasts toward her nipples. Georg watched her mouth open in shock even as her eyes closed to focus on the pleasure he was giving her. There was no fear in her response to him, she arched into his touch unashamed. He felt his heart swell with love for her, in awe of her utter trust in him, even as his body tightened with need.

He reached both hands down to grip her backside as he mouthed kisses onto her neck. He felt her small hands drift from his hips to anchor her fingers inside the waistband of his trousers, tantalizing the skin of his back as she brushed against it. Georg found her mouth again sliding his tongue against hers in a blatant mirror of his hips pressing against hers. Pushing her against the door he reached for the hem of her short afternoon dress and yanked up, bunching the material to her waist. He fingered the lace edge of her knickers, dragging a finger tip back and forth between her hipbones, suddenly unsure of his welcome.

"Touch me Georg, please," she gasped, desperate to feel his hands on her.

He skimmed his hand down to her cleft and let the tip of his finger rest just against her center. She whimpered as he began to rub in slow circles, in no apparent hurry even though the threat of interruption loomed large. He wasn't about to rush watching his fantasies come to life in his hands.

"Mmm, it's so much better," she murmured.

"What's better, love?"

"Oh! When someone else...t..touches you."

"Oh God," he groaned at her confession, an image of her naked and writhing on her bed almost undid him. She was melting into his hand, slick and warm.

"Sweetheart," he whispered so softly he wasn't sure she could catch the word. He could hear the wonder in his own voice, as though this was his first time discovering a woman. In a way it was, he was discovering the last woman he would ever love. Georg used his body to press her hips into the door and still their twisting rhythm. He slid a finger inside, and she let out a moan.

"Shh…" he soothed. "Do you like that love?," he watched her nod her head her eyes closed tight. He twisted his wrist a bit so he could rub her center with his thumb as his fingers danced in and out in a pattern of their own making. He brought all his skill to bear, wanting to give her more pleasure than she could ever imagine, and reveling in the power he had to make her come undone. He didn't think there had ever been a time when his body burned quite this high without him removing more than his jacket.

Slipping his hands under her thighs he lifted her easily, slotting her hips against his intimately. His brilliant Maria wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her legs around his hips, and mumbled his name as she twisted her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck. He used the heavy door to both their advantages and rolled against her center.

It was far too much far too fast but nothing mattered. There was only now. He'd never anticipated a love as wild as he felt with Maria. She responded so honestly. Panting with pleasure and pushing back against him trying to get the friction in just the right spot. He ground into her and enjoyed torturing both of them by purposefully withholding touching her where she wanted him. Digging her nails into his shoulder blades he could feel her desperate muscles start to tighten in his hands.

Pinning her to the door with his weight he slipped a hand between them, touching her intimately and tamping down on his body's demand to be closer. He could feel her muscles tightening around him and he pressed urgent kisses along her shoulder and swiped his mouth up her neck.

He pressed his palm against her most sensitive spot and held completely still, until her eyes fluttered open in confusion. "Come for me, I want to watch you come apart for me," his command was low and as he gave his wrist a last twist. He caught her shout of pleasure in his mouth giving her slow drugging kisses and cradling her as she came back to herself.

Still shuddering he gently lowered her to the ground only to swoop his arm behind her knees and pick her up to carry her to his office chair. She tucked her face into his neck as her breathing leveled.

"You smell so good," she murmured into his skin, nose nuzzling behind his earlobe. She was still a bit dazzled and he enjoyed her wobbly state of mind.

"Mm, thank you. I think you smell lovely as well."

"I know I should regret what just happened or feel guilty, but I don't. I love it when you touch me. I love you. It doesn't feel wrong."

"I don't regret it either. I want…," he shook his head. "But I shouldn't have lost control like that," he said, raking a hand thru his hair.

"Mm," she laughed. "Your even prettier with your hair a bit mussed," she smiled at him as she pulled a lock forward over his forehead. She kissed the tip of his nose as she started to pull at the knot of his tie.

"What are you up too?" He asked, reaching out to stop her.

"I'm mussing you," and she gave a wiggle against his hips brushing against the evidence of their rather one sided encounter. She succeeded in loosening the knot. "It's your turn after all..." Maria whispered as she used the loosened tie to pull him forward into a kiss.

"You did say you wanted to be alone? I wanted that too." She pulled the completely undone tie from under his collar. "And you did mention missing me. I missed you too," she purred rubbing his collar between her thumb and forefinger. "So yes, I just want a few minutes to touch you. Teach me?"

She wrapped her hand under his chin and pulled him forward into a kiss.

 _ **Special thanks to augiesannie for taking a first look and charleybec for reminding me to lock the study door!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_I just couldn't resist posting this...please forgive/enjoy this bit of silliness!_

 _"You did say you wanted to be alone? I wanted that too." She pulled the completely undone tie from under his collar. "And you did mention missing me. I missed you too," she purred rubbing his collar between her thumb and forefinger. "So yes, I just want a few minutes to touch you. Teach me?"_

She wrapped her hand under his chin and pulled him forward into a kiss.

Georg gently pushed her back and shifted his hips a bit further away from her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and gave her a weak smile, hoping she wouldn't notice him lying through his teeth in just a moment. His felt his fabled control slip again as she shifted back and brushed against his zipper with her plush bottom.

He gritted his teeth and tried to sound unaffected. "Hmm, that offer has a lot of potential. I'll be taking you up on it in about three weeks," he smirked, tapped the end of her nose, and tried to stand up without dumping her onto the floor.

She planted a palm on his chest and pushed back with surprising strength.

"Captain, if I didn't know better I'd say you looked," she paused to study him for a moment, "...well uncomfortable. Did I do something wrong?," she murmured, genuine worry creeping into her voice.

"Mmm, what? No not wrong," He grasped both of her hands in his and kissed the tips of her fingers. "Love, you've done nothing wrong but I fear you don't know what you asking for. If I told you the things I'd like, all the things I want…" he shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist in a what he hoped would be an end to her line of questions.

He should have remembered who he was dealing with. He felt her push up and he sighed with relief, but it was short lived. She was simply shifting in her chair a bit so she could look him in the eye.

She gave him a look he couldn't read and seemed to be resigned to her fate when she spoke. "Well, If you're certain then. Can I at least have a kiss goodbye since we don't know when we shall have another moment such as this one?" She presented him with her cheek.

He smiled at her and leaned up to kiss her cheek but she turned her head at the last moment and his lips landed on hers. She reached up to grab his jaw and hold him in place as she ran her tongue along the seam of his lips and nip at his bottom lip until he gave in. Grabbing at her back for purchase he all but hauled her up toward him as his body reignited under her surprising skilled mouth.

"Oh, darling we shouldn't.."

"Yes, we should..." she murmured into his mouth as she shifted completely in order to slide on leg over to fit herself more intimately against him.

"Uh…"

"My turn remember, no talking", she said holding a finger against his kiss swollen lips. He nipped at her finger and let her plunge them back into a rough kiss. He felt her hands move to the buttons of his shirt, tugging.

"Oh, I can't...the buttons…" he silenced her with another long kiss. Undeterred by his insistent kisses she kept trying to get at his buttons.

Georg laughed against her lips but she was having none of that as he felt her grip the sides of the fabric and rip it down to his navel, buttons pinged and skittered across the desk. He breathed in a shocked breath at her audacity.

"Much better," whispered as she pressed urgent kisses down his neck.

He felt her rock her hips against his one time, felt the exquisite pleasure and frustration for one moment until he realized he was falling.

Or better yet they were falling backward as the chair simply gave way beneath them. Landing in an undignified heap with his fiancee crumpled on top of him momentarily knocked the wind out of him. He wheezed.

"Oh darling! Are you alright?" he heard her ask as she ran her hands over his chest while trying not to laugh, looking for broken bones.


End file.
